


Two Forty-Two AM

by justabitofdevineintervention



Series: Aurora Cycle One-Shots [2]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Panic Attacks, Swearing, briefly, thats what the rating is for, the swearing, tyler reassures you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabitofdevineintervention/pseuds/justabitofdevineintervention
Summary: You're scared of fate and the out-of-control feeling the idea gives you, and Tyler comforts you, telling you about the day he fell in love with you.
Relationships: Tyler Jones (Aurora Cycle)/Reader, Tyler Jones (Aurora Cycle)/You
Series: Aurora Cycle One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934743
Kudos: 3





	Two Forty-Two AM

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr. The prompts were:  
> "I don't need fated love!"  
> and  
> "It was two forty-two in the morning when I fell in love with you."

You paced your bunkroom, trying to breathe. You weren’t sure what had bought on this sudden state of panic. It had been a good day - no tests or assignments due, they served your favourite food at lunch and you’d finally worked up the nerve to ask Tyler out.

“Of course!” Tyler had replied, a smile splitting his face, bringing out those dimples you loved so much.

“Finally,” Scarlett had sighed, as though her life was an insurmountable trial. “It took you two long enough to get your shit together. You’re practically fated to be together, so I don’t know why you took so long.”

“I do,” Cat chimed in. “They’re both chicken.”

“Are not,” you’d responded.

You scanned the memory again, the conversation feeling strangely suffocating.

You’re practically fated to be together.

Fated to be together.

Fated.

Oh. That was it. You hated the feeling of being out of control. Everything was unpredictable and terrifying and the idea of you having no control over your own life was even worse.

“Hey,” there was a knock at the door. “Can I come in?” Scarlett stood in the doorway, bright red bob swaying gently. Her brow was creased lightly with concern. 

“I don’t need fated love!” You snapped at her.

Scarlett recoiled slightly. “What?” You could nearly see her mind working, racing at a thousand miles a minute. “Is this about - oh. Sorry.” The gear clicked into place.

“Thanks,” you muttered. “But you don’t have to be.”

Scarlett tapped her foot, biting her lip and humming a quiet tune. “Give me three minutes.” And she bolted from the room.

You resumed your pacing, waiting. Scarlett didn’t come back.

“Y/N?”

“Tyler?” You spun to face him. “Hi. I’m sorry, I just-”

He held up a hand. “Don’t be. Scarlett came to get me; she said you were having a bad day. Something about ‘fated love?’” You blushed. “So I thought I’d tell you a story.”

He sat down on your bunk and patted the area next to him. You sat down next to him, cautiously laying your head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer.

He took a deep breath and begun. “It was two forty-two in the morning when I fell in love with you. I don’t even remember what we were doing, but I do remember that Cat had just said something, and you were laughing. You were laughing, so, so hard. Your face was nearly all smile, and, in that moment, and every moment after, you’ve been the most beautiful thing in the world to me. I know it’s a bit early to be saying this, although I suppose I already have, but I love you, Y/N L/N.”

“I love you too, Tyler Jones.”


End file.
